I'll Be There
by Sensible Daydreamer
Summary: When Izuku suddenly falls deathly ill, Toshinori becomes deeply concerned. With the help of a special doctor and her unique quirk, he enlists himself in the search for his young successor's cure-  what he finds, however, is a long kept secret and a void that has yet to be filled. (aka an angsty DadMight story)
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

_Ahhh! It feels so good to be back you guys! Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. That all goes to the wonderful Kohei Horikoshi and his wonderful team. WARNING: There are MAJOR spoilers in this story especially if you only watch the anime so PLEASE unless you're all caught up in the manga, I would advise to do that first before reading. Other than that, carry on._

* * *

Heavy.

If he had to describe how he had been feeling in the past couple of months, it would be 'heavy'.

Rescuing Eri, dealing with Gentle, One For All's sudden mutation and the possibility of All Might's impending doom was a lot to deal with. And, to be honest, even though each situation has been resolved by now (either completely or partially) he still feels the crushing weight that had come with them. The responsibility.

He thought that things would be better by now but they weren't. Instead it was all weighing him down- slowly, but surely, crushing him in the process.

And he hasn't the faintest idea of what to do about it.

Sighing, Izuku steals a quick glance at his alarm clock, not really wanting to know but needing to, for his sanity's sake.

4:02.

"hmmmph..." He groans, covering his face with his hands.

This is the third night in a row that he hasn't been able to fall asleep. His turbulent thoughts have been swirling nonstop inside his head with a speed that could rival One For All's. And while he usually didn't mind thinking things through- it's how he does his best work, after all- he was having difficulty finding the silver lining this time. He was also rapidly losing composure.

_If this keeps up, you're gonna start worrying everybody and they'll try to intervene. _he thinks glumly, remembering Iida and Todoroki. He had managed to keep his friends and teachers at bay with shallow excuses for the first couple of days, but today some were starting to notice.

_"Midoriya! You're looking a little pale there, buddy. You sick or something?"_

_"Kirishima-kun is right! It looks like you haven't gotten any sleep at all! Please don't tell me you were up late studying again!"_

_"Yeah, Deku-kun... are you okay?"_

_Touched yet embarrassed, Izuku put on his best smile, waving his hands in protest._

_"Ah, no! I think I just kept tossing and turning last night. My sleep cycle's been kinda weird lately, but it's nothing to worry about." He replied, keeping his tone as reassuring as he could. He didn't miss the worried look they gave him and each other._

_"Honest, you guys. I'm fine!"_

_Eyes still search him warily, but they don't press any furthur._

_"Okay, if you're sure. But please go to bed nice and early tonight!" Iida insists."A good night's rest is essential for everyday success."_

_"Right..."_

_"And if it would help, perhaps Yaoyorozu could recommend some tea that can help you fall asleep faster!" Izuku has to smile at the suggestion, admitting to himself that he had never thought of that before._

_"Yeah, that could work."_

While he did follow up with Momo about the tea and made some before heading to bed earlier that night, he knew it wouldn't do much to help him. It was easier said than done, but, boy, did he wish with all his heart that it had been that simple. He hates being such a burden to those around him.

It really shouldn't be that hard. Is he missing something? Perhaps he needs to go about it differently.

He starts to toy with the idea of going out for a run. While short bursts of exercise were good for mental health and peace of mind, two things began to tug at him. The first was that he was most definitely not up for it- he felt sluggish and slightly nauseated due to sleep deprivation not to mention an instant dread from the mere thought of having to run in the frigid cold. The second was that one of the only strict do-or-die rules about living in the dorms is that curfew is to be kept and absolutely no one is allowed outside until it has ended.

Izuku thinks long and hard about it, carefully weighing the options and subsequent consequences.

_It'll only be for twenty minutes, _he finally decides. _Just to clear my mind and maybe make me tired enough to fall back asleep. I'll be back before anyone notices._

Rallying himself, he pushes his comforter off and sits up. A slight headache starts to form, coupled with a weird feeling in his stomach, but he pushes them aside.

Snatching his phone off the nightstand, Izuku slips into his running clothes, stealthily rushing out of his room, down the stairs and out the back door.

UA's security system is topnotch. Definitely not something to be trifled with, and for good reason.

But Izuku had discovered that there was a slight glitch in the lock of a particular door leading out behind the dorms, inadvertently making it so that anyone could use it without setting off the alarm during curfew. Nobody else knows about it except for him. He feels slightly guilty in admitting that he's used it once or twice in nights past, but he's never let anyone in on the secret, nor has he been out for longer than 15-20 minutes when he leaves. He's also always promised himself that he'll tell Aizawa or All Might the following day.

It has yet to be brought up in an actual conversation, but it's the thought that counts right? After all, it is a kind of heaven sent in situations like these.

Stepping outside, he dimly notes that the air is chillier than he anticipated, making him shiver in spite of himself. It's almost enough to make him rush back to the warmth inside. _No, _he tells himself. _I gotta do this_.

Izuku lets out a sharp breath and braces himself against the cold before beginning to jog.

As his heartbeat starts to pickup, so do his thoughts. The first to stick in his mind is a question.

_What kind of hero do you want to be?_

Izuku doesn't really quite know. He's been trying to piece it together ever since he met All Might. He thinks he knows, but the past few months have done more than challenge his so-called conviction.

Flashes of his most recent fights appear in his mind, making him quicken his pace involuntarily.

Overhaul.

Fear doesn't even begin to describe how he feels when he thinks about Overhaul.

He's not even the worst villain out there, but his very existence has resulted not only in the passing of someone so honorable as Nighteye but in the quirklessness of one of UA's big three, Mirio. It's enough to strike terror in anyone.

Izuku's breathing suddenly gets faster and more ragged.

And Eri... Eri was safe for now, but that wretched man was still lurking out there somewhere, his imminence increasing the chances of her being taken again with each passing day. She would also forever live with the memories of her time with him- time that could've been shortened had Izuku been a real hero when it counted the most.

And now that she was with them, how can he know if they'll be able to keep her safe? If Overhaul and his followers should strike them out of nowhere, how can he know if they'll be strong enough to defeat them again? If _he'll_ be strong enough to defeat them again?

How can he know any of this, let alone what kind of a hero he should be when all he feels right now is so...

so...

One For All starts to pulsate weirdly throughout Izuku's body, but he doesn't notice. He also doesn't notice the increasing severity of his headache nor the snow that's begun to fall.

_Weak..._

Gentle Criminal had surprised him- their ideals were so similar, it was almost uncanny. Both valuing the good that has yet to be found in a future time. Both fighting for the people they loved in order to secure that brighter future for them.

If they thought so much alike, how were they on opposing sides of the law? In another world where Gentle Criminal may have come across someone like All Might in his younger years, someone who would've actually noticed him and believed in his potential like All Might did with Izuku, he would've been an exceptional hero.

Was there even a difference between the two of them?

Izuku's energy rapidly starts to decline, pace slowing and green sparks from One For All fizzling out.

_You're so weak..._

Izuku's mental state suddenly plunges into a deadly spiral. His surroundings start to shift and he's no longer at UA. He's somewhere far away and isolated. Again, the poor boy doesn't notice. He continues to slip from reality.

Friends and teachers begin to form in his mind's eye. Their voices surround him, weaving together in a mass of sound, but there is no support- only disappointment.

_So pathetic..._

There is no encouragement- only doubt.

_All Might shouldn't have given his quirk to someone like you._

Out of all of those voices one, in particular, takes precedence. It is vaguely familiar but awfully unkind. The tone thereof is deep, rigid, and menacing. It is the worst of them all.

_You can't be a hero because you're useless- completely incompetent when you try to help others and most certainly worthless when left to your own devices._

_You couldn't even save __**her**__._

A sickening heat starts to engulf Izuku, his headache now throbbing with fierce intensity. His body starts to go numb and he's suddenly aware of the fact that he can hardly breathe, mouth feeling like it's been stuffed with cotton.

Something dark stirs within him. Something that's been long since buried in the farthest corner of his mind...

Something that should've never happened.

_"Stop it!" Someone shouts desperately. Blinding pain overtakes him as the horrifying screams ricochet in the air. " You're hurting him! You're hurting our son!"_

Tripping over his feet, Izuku crashes hard into the ground, nothing but snow and sharp gravel to break his fall. Blackness clouds his vision as the menacing voice hisses out once more.

_"He's not my son."_

* * *

_Hello everybody! I have had dreams about this story so I thought I may as well write it and share it with you all. I also LOVE BNHA and adore All Might and Izuku's father-son relationship. #Dadmight for the win! Thank you for reading and please review! Love you guys and see ya next time!_

_xo, Sensible Daydreamer_


	2. Chapter 2: Far From Okay

Beeping.

Loud and incessant beeping.

That's the sound that pulls Toshinori out of his deep sleep. The shrill noise is piercing and he feels like his eardrums might actually explode.

It's enough to draw out an aggravated groan.

Groggily, the man pushes himself upright in his bed, eyes remaining closed as a hand searches tiredly for the cause. Finding the alarm clock, he gives it a slight tap, already resolving to fall back asleep for another couple of minutes.

It doesn't work, though. The beeping persists. He hits the alarm again, this time a little harder. Still beeping.

Confused, he opens one eye slightly, vaguely wondering if the stupid thing is broken. He stops.

4:46.

_4:46? _Toshinori's brows furrow in confusion. He's never set an alarm so early before. Not even in his days of being a Pro Hero. Not that he was never up that early but most times that caused him to be so were usually ingrained in his internal clock, anyways- he never needed a physical alarm in those cases.

Was he missing something? Upon closer inspection, it dawns on him that the alarm isn't making any noise at all.

Toshinori rubs the sleep out of his eyes and straightens out, becoming more fully alert. His body aches with every move but he doesn't care.

He throws his legs out over the edge of the bed and listens for a second. Where in the world is that beeping coming from? _Did I leave the fridge open? I wouldn't have... Break in? No, it'd be way louder if that were the case. What could it be? _Toshinori rubs his head and thinks hard. It only takes a moment before it hits him like a truck.

_Oh no..._

Nearly falling off the bed, he frantically reaches down towards the bedside table and yanks his phone from it's charger. On it he sees a notification, the word "ALERT" flashing in sync with the beeps in big red lettering. He cusses inwardly and taps on the message.

'ALERT: mobile device MI001 has been damaged' _You've gotta be kidding me... _He swears aloud this time, panic beginning to bubble inside him.

Aizawa was right to nickname Izuku 'problem child' because lately the boy had been living up to the name's implications. It worried Toshinori endlessly, though he'll be the last to admit it.

The fight with a villain named Gentle Criminal had been the last straw for him. There had been no calls, no texts, nothing; just a missing boy, his distressed mentor and a lot of what-if's. Thankfully, Izuku had showed up at the very last minute, relatively unharmed, before the class display but it didn't matter much to Toshinori once he was informed on the kid's whereabouts.

As a result, he had gone to see an old friend for help in covertly keeping tabs on Izuku and... well, to make a long story short, a complex tracking system was placed in the boy's phone- while he wasn't looking, of course. Toshinori hated to be one of _those _people, but he cared a lot for that kid. He also promised Mrs. Midoriya that he would watch over him and he can't do that if Izuku keeps sneaking off to who knows where doing who knows what.

It hasn't even been a month since the tracker was planted and now...

Toshinori wastes no time in getting dressed. He sifts through his closet, grabbing the warmest clothes he can find before putting them on. As he makes his way to the front door, he opens the notification one more time and scrolls down.

_"It's simple," Dave starts. "Once it makes its way into the circuit board, it'll implement the tracking system and I can connect it to this."_

_He pulls up the newly loaded app on Toshinori's phone and opens it, pointing to a picture of a little globe on the side of the interface. "Here's where you can see his exact location. Even if his phone is off, you'll be able to know where he's at at anytime of the day. Oh! That reminds me!" Holding up a small plastic bag with a tiny piece of metal inside, Dave leans forward and looks him dead in the eye. "I've also designed this tracker specifically to alert you if, for whatever reason, the phone breaks, and I mean is completely damaged beyond repair." _

_Toshinori catches on, heart constricting at the hidden meaning._

_It'll ping his location and lead you there instantly. Let's hope it never gets to that point but, still... you can never be too safe." Taking the bag, he holds Dave's gaze, appreciation in his eyes._

_"Thank you..."_

Toshinori trembles as he stares at his phone, a map pulling up underneath the alert. There is a blue line connecting to a pulsating icon marking coordinates not too far from him.

Shit.

* * *

_He's still on the school premises so that's a good sign_, Toshinori tells himself, trying his best to remain calm. He instantly recognized the dorm rooms on the map as well as Izuku's general location, but now that he's outside he sees that the snow has made it a little harder to distinguish major landmarks. He keeps his eyes peeled, though, determined as he sprints from his apartment.

The pain in his side starts to throb but it's small compared to the anxiety overwhelming him. Time is of the essence right now and he can't waste it worrying about himself. He watches his phone closely to see if the pinged marker moves at all.

It doesn't and it's unsettling.

_Please just let this be a false alarm, please, please just let this be a false alarm..._ But Toshinori can feel deep in his heart that something was very wrong. He knows Izuku would not be out during curfew and especially not this early in the morning.

He keeps running and reaches the school track. When he realizes that he's close enough to the marker on the phone he looks up, sharp eyes scanning for any sign of his young successor.

His blood runs cold as he notices a slumped figure laying motionless across the field. He can roughly make out dark blue clothing and tufts of green hair.

_No..._

He's fast but time suddenly becomes relative to him. To him, it seems like he's not running fast enough.

"Young Midoriya!" Skidding to a halt, Toshinori gingerly drops to his knees and assesses the damage.

The first thing he notices is that Izuku is covered in thin patches of snow. He's also unbelievably pale and shaking. Toshinori swallows hard as he begins to brush the snow off his student and flinches at how icy his skin is. How long has he been out here? Did he get attacked? Fear and pain start to rip through him and he cusses once more.

Caressing Izuku's face, Toshinori bends down lower, searching for any sign of awareness. "Midoriya? Hey... come on, my boy, please say something..."

Izuku remains unconscious. There's a trail of dried blood leading down from his head as well as some deep cuts and red marks across his face. Toshinori also notices the fast and shallow breaths he was taking.

_This is not good at all..._

Quickly pulling Izuku into his lap, Toshinori takes off his coat and throws it around him, making sure to cover as much of his body as he could while cradling him tightly. He turns to his phone and starts to make a call.

* * *

A few hours later, the two find themselves in the ER. Everything was a blur to Toshinori but all he could focus on was getting the boy help. Luckily, everything had seemed to fall in line but now, he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"What I want to know is why he was out there so early in the first place," Aizawa seethes. His voice is low, but it's sharpness fills the room. Chiyo nods grimly in agreement, placing a hand on the bedside railing.

Izuku was now hooked up to tubes of all sorts and laden down with blankets, his mentor's jacket also still covering him. The man himself was so afraid that the boy was too cold, still, and kept insisting, despite gentle protests from the doctors and medics. They had finally relented when they saw how close to tears Toshinori was, none of them truly having the heart to deny his request.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Toshinori tries to gather his thoughts. Only he can make out the heavy concern in Aizawa's harsh tone, but he knows he doesn't have any answers. Bloodshot eyes meet tired ones.

"I have no idea." He finally says. "All I know is that he had been there for a while...alone and unconscious..." his voice breaks off, resentment beginning to build inside of him. He lowers his head in pure shame. "If only I had-"

A light slap on the side of the head pulls him out of his thoughts. Chiyo puts her hands on her hips, glaring disapprovingly.

"There'll be none of that nonsense. Even though I don't necessarily agree with your decision of invading the boy's privacy, he's alive because you did what you were supposed to do. If you hadn't gotten there when you did, who knows what would've happened..." she trails off. Toshinori only nods, not completely satisfied with the remark, but grateful nonetheless.

"Tch, this damn problem child..." Aizawa mutters before spinning around and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Aizawa stops but doesn't turn to face Toshinori when he replies.

"To look at the dorm's security footage. Whatever's happened, they'll have it on tape. Also, class is starting in an hour and I don't need the other students getting riled up." and with that he makes a swift exit.

"So abrupt... he really isn't a morning person is he?" Chiyo mutters.

"Never was," Toshinori exhales softly, giving a small smile. He's always appreciated how calculating that man was. Toshinori isn't sure how he'll break the news to the class but he knows that Aizawa will get things taken care of. Even if he's running low on energy and about ready to snap a few necks.

He absentmindedly reaches over and holds Izuku's hand, heart yearning to know what more he can do for him.

Suddenly a knock comes at the door and a head peaks in.

"Ah, hello! Am I interrupting anything?" Toshinori waves him off.

"Not at all! Please come in."

The doctor grins good-naturedly as he steps inside the room. He's short and stocky with deep set eyes, the color of which are a shimmering white. It would actually be quite scary if Toshinori hadn't already known about him from previous visits.

Looking down at his clipboard, the doctor lets out a deep sigh.

"Would you like the good news first or the bad news?" He asks, keeping a calm demeanor. The three exchange glances before Chiyo speaks up.

"Good news."

"He seems to have taken a hard fall, thus explaining his broken phone and injuries, but none of that was fatal and there is no sign of a concussion.

He is also stable now. Since we weren't sure how long his exposure was to the cold, we were initially worried about hypothermia and it's severity. And, while he is experiencing mild hypothermia, his body temperature isn't as low as we had originally thought and that's a good thing. It means his exposure wasn't too long." Toshinori almost gives out a sigh of relief, but he doesn't. He knows there's more to the story.

"Good... good..."

"What's the bad news?" Toshinori asks quickly, heart beating loudly in his chest. The smile seems to fall off of the Doctor's face as he turns back to his clipboard again.

"He has the Quirk Flu." They both startle at that.

"The Quirk Flu? I thought only children got that!" The doctor sighs once more, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, in most cases it is toddlers and even young children that contract it but..." the doctor walks around to a monitor and starts to write something down. "... the boy has exhibited every symptom and quite acutely."

His tone is somber which makes Chiyo bristle. "How serious is it?"

"We aren't really sure yet. Right now all we can do is take extra precautions, observe and wait. I do apologize for the lack of information but that is all I have so far. We will inform you as soon as we find something new." He checks one last thing on the board before giving a quick bow and leaving the three alone again.

An indescribable feeling courses through Toshinori as he slams a fist into the wall, eyes shut tightly while gritting his teeth.

_Damn it all._

* * *

_And second chapter, done! Thanks for the love and support you guys! stay tuned. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan

_Hey hey hey all! You guys seriously amaze me every time with the support and love. I was sooo excited with this chapter that I was going to post it earlier than today but then I thought nah, I'll wait. Good things come to those that wait right? Aradow, I think it's funny that you asked because I had just put it together in this chapter and I was like "daaaaang I wish I could just tell you but then that wouldn't be fair to the others" ALSO I wanted you to know that I only recently learned that it was Iida and not Lida and my silly self forgot to correct it in that first chapter, so thank you for bringing it to my attention! (it is fixed now, btw)_

_ANYWAYS without further adieu, below you will find out why the Quirk Flu is the absolute worst and what our DadMight will end up doing to reverse it. :) enjoy!_

* * *

"Toshinori!" Chiyo scolds in exasperation. "I know you're retired, but you can't go around punching things just because you're upset! You have a reputation to uphold."

Toshinori's shoulders shake as he repeatedly balls his hands into fists and releases them. It's been a while since he's let his emotions get the best of him like that. He spends a moment reigning everything back in, blanking his mind as much as he can to avoid relapsing. After a minute or two, he finally throws his head back and exhales slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand your frustration but you can't help him if you keep losing it like that."

Toshinori drops down wearily into the chair next to the bed. He can only stare at Izuku as his thoughts begin to race. Of all the things to happen to his kid...

"He has the Quirk Flu, Chiyo." Toshinori's voice is a bare whisper.

"Yes, I have ears. I heard Dr. Shiro quite clearly." She tries to keep her expression even, but to no avail as shaky breaths betray her. She can't deny the fear that's building up inside because she knows it all too well. Most everybody does.

The Quirk Flu is a deadly virus in which a person's core quirk function mutates and begins to attack it's possessor from the inside, resulting in life-threatening injuries. It had gradually spread across the world as more and more people were born with quirks. And even though there's been a lot of research done on it, none of it has been conclusive in determining how the illness develops or what can be done to prevent it from causing fatalities. All they know is that it's most commonly developed amongst young children, and the survival rate is terribly low.

That, coupled with the nature of One for All being as intense as it is, would put Izuku in a very dangerous position.

"Do you know how many children die from that every year?"

Chiyo notices the fear in his tone. The dread. It's very uncharacteristic for the former Symbol of Peace, and she hates that.

Her lips purse into a thin line as she goes to stand directly in front of him. She may be just as scared as he is, but she sure as heck isn't going to wallow in it and neither should he.

"I am aware. However, I know that if this boy is just as stubborn now as he was during the Sports Festival then he's got a fighting chance." She grips Toshinori's arm and gives a gentle squeeze, an unwavering smile settling on her face.

"We just need to believe in him."

* * *

A week goes by.

Many people visit Izuku in the hospital; teachers, neighbors, and even Gran Torino. Class 1-A makes an effort to have at least one person visit a day, though, more often than not they go in small groups. They leave lots of flowers and gifts and get-well-soon cards, trying to be as positive as they can for their comatose friend. But they don't stay long and that's understandable. Izuku's mother frequents the hospital regularly as well. She's touched by the responses of everyone else and visits Izuku as much as her work will allow. Even still, nobody is there as often or stays as long as Toshinori.

And today was no different.

You would think in being there as long as he was, that Toshinori would get bored real easily but not so. He makes small talk with the nurses and when he's not talking, he organizes and reorganizes things in the room, usually caught up in his thoughts too much to notice what he's doing anyways.

As a result, he's grown accustomed to everything in that little room and he has even taken it upon himself to memorize the display monitor and information on the white board. Izuku had recently developed a fever and that was only fueling the man's worriment.

If anything major happens, he absolutely doesn't want to miss it.

Amidst moving the cards on the table and fixing his young charge's blankets, he finds himself replaying the conversation he had with Aizawa the day following Izuku's admittance into the ER.

_"What do you mean he went willingly?" he asks, dumbfounded._

_"According to the footage, he left on his own merits. It doesn't show why he left or where he was aiming to go, but he seemed to know what he was doing." Toshinori scratches his head in confusion._

_"Did you catch anything else?"_

_"No. Only that the door he used didn't trip the alarm like it should've," Aizawa states, clearly irritated. "It's obvious he knew it wouldn't but somehow that's not surprising to me."_

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, Toshinori lets out a small groan. When that boy wakes up, he's definitely not going to hear the end of it for this._

_"His classmates did however express concerns that earlier in the day, they had noticed he was acting strange. Not focusing, eating, or talking as much as he usually did. He had also confessed to them that he hadn't been sleeping well for the past couple of nights."_

_"So... you think he may have just left to get some fresh air because he couldn't fall asleep?" The erasure hero only shrugs._

_"That seems to be the most logical explanation. Perhaps overexerting himself and collapsing out of exhaustion in the process." Toshinori thinks of all the hard training Izuku's undergone since coming to UA and his heart is weighed down with a new burden._

_"It would make sense..." he says quietly._

_But still, _Toshinori thinks. _that doesn't explain the Quirk Flu. He should've woken up by now if that was the only reason._

He's suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by footsteps.

Chiyo enters the room with a tall and slender young woman following suit. Toshinori's brow furrows as he examines her.

She can't be any older than 20 or 25. Her features reflect a vibrancy that can only be found in youth. Aside from how young she looked, her hair had also caught his attention. It was long but braided and the hairstyle was leveling out its bright holographic color. Seeing it was a nice change from the bland whiteness of the hospital walls and it's something Toshinori can appreciate.

He is startled, though, not quite sure who she is or why she's there. Holding out his hand, he greets her as warmly as he can, clearing his throat.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you...?" The girl's eyes go wide as she returns the handshake, visibly flustered.

"H-hello! My name is Yui Kaneko, but you can just call me Yu."

"Ah, miss Yu. Nice to meet you. I am All Might." A blush seems to cover her entire face as she grins crazily.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm actually meeting All Might, in person, and shaking his hand! This is sooo unreal!" She squeaks, bouncing in pure excitement with stars shining in her eyes. Toshinori chuckles in amusement, used to receiving such responses but never growing tired of them. Chiyo only rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I'm not sure why you're here," Toshinori says, glancing nervously back at Izuku. He knows that the aired fight with All for One and the exposure of his emaciated form took what last bit of privacy he had, but he still wanted his young successor's personal matters to be kept from the public eye as much as possible. Especially in the state that he was in now.

Yui follows his gaze, face turning more serious as it registers in her head. She nods and gives an apologetic bow.

"Of course! Where are my manners? I really should've started with that first."

"This young lady's quirk is quite fascinating and powerful, that's why we're here." Chiyo beats her to it, gesturing to the chairs. "We don't really have much time so I suggest we all take a seat and get on with this discussion.

She may be able to cure the boy, All Might."

* * *

"My quirk is called Immersion. It basically allows me to read people's thoughts on a more in-depth level."

"How in-depth?"

"It's rather hard to explain but the best way to look at it is that it's like transporting into someone's mind, in a similar fashion to what the name implies." Toshinori's eyes widen. He has never heard of an extraordinary power like that before and he finds it hard to try and imagine what that must be like. The closest he had ever gotten to something like that was when he met Nighteye and he was just as awestruck then as he was now.

"And that's not all," Yui beams, feeling a little prideful in the fact that she's evoked amazement in the former Number One Hero. "If need be, I can also transport others as well. I can only handle transporting one person at a time, though, so it's either me or someone else."

"Wow." Although impressed, Toshinori doesn't know if he likes where this is going.

"Dr. Kaneko is the daughter of a good friend of mine and she has worked for a few years now as a children's psychologist, very successful at what she does." Chiyo says, her tone matter-if-fact. "She has also recently been engaged in studies of her own on the Quirk Flu."

"Oh?" That piques Toshinori's interest.

Yui nods and lowers her gaze, hands tightening on her skirt.

"It's still experimental but... I've worked with three kids who have dealt with it and I've come across this strange pattern." She then bites her lip. "While it is rare for children over a certain age to contract the Quirk Flu, some still do.

And in that tiny group, my three included, they seemed to have contracted it shortly after experiencing a deeply traumatic event."

That statement hits Toshinori hard. Flashes of every adversity Izuku had faced since inheriting One for All came into his mind and he felt an immense guilt for It all- more specifically because of Nighteye's passing and Izuku's discovery of his own possible death. Had all of that really driven his boy to this?

"It is just a theory though!" Yui cuts in, panicking at Toshinori's sudden darkness. "Nothing's been proven but still... With my quirk I was able to help those three kids come to terms with their respective trauma and, for one of them it made leaps and bounds in reversing the effects of the Quirk Flu. She has since made a full recovery." Chiyo, just now hearing about the particulars of Yui's research, doesn't miss the fine print.

"What about the other two?" she asks.

A flash of pain morphs into despondency as Yui hangs her head, not willing or ready to answer the question.

The silence says it all. Boy, did Toshinori wish there was a more sure solution. But if this was the only chance they were going to get... Sucking in a breath, he sits up in his chair, willing away all worst case scenarios out of his mind.

"So, you think that you may be able to use your quirk to help Young Midoriya?"

"Yes!" Yui nods eagerly. "I know we're only going off of theories here but if there's even the slightest possibility that it can help him then I want to do it."

The resolve in her voice is enough to light a small fire of hope in Toshinori's heart and any lingering remnant of uncertainty within him dissipates.

"Alright. What's the plan?"

* * *

_Sorry these chaps are so long and yet so slow in story development but I promise the next two chapters will be fast paced and interesting. Again, let me know what you think! love you guys and catch you next time._

_XO, Sensible Daydreamer_


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

_OKAY YA'LL I hope you're ready for this chapter because I wasn't when I wrote it. This and the next chapter will be super long... sorry! ;) Thank you for all the reads and reviews- you guys are so nice. If I could buy you all dinner I would! Haha anyways enjoy!_

* * *

The plan was short and relatively to the point.

Someone needed to go into Izuku's mind and help him face the trauma head on. Simple. Of course, the problem is that nobody actually knows what that will look like in real time, but Toshinori remains unfazed; he's been in worse situations before and his years of experience in hero work will surely help him to strategize successfully, no matter the circumstance. He'll be damned if he can't help Young Midoriya out of this one.

He had earnestly volunteered himself to be the one transported too, partly because of One For All and partly because, out of the two of them, he was the one that Izuku knew the best. He figures that if there was anyone Izuku would trust to intrude his thoughts, it would be his childhood hero.

Toshinori had made a quick call to the boy's mother to get permission since it was so invasive, as well as to keep her in the loop, but there was no answer. He decided to press forward with the plan, leaving a detailed message with a humble apology. He already had her approval in doing what was best for Izuku so this could count as one of those times.

Chiyo had left almost immediately after their talk, explaining that she had other business to attend to and that she did not need to be there when they transported into the boy's mind. She did, however, want updates as soon as they were able to give her one.

Grabbing a seat next to Izuku, Yui takes a hold of his and Toshinori's hands, the two of them huddled as close as possible to the edge of the bed.

"There's a small chance that he won't be there when you first appear. If that's the case then your primary objective will be to find him," Yui stretches out her back and rolls her shoulders, getting comfortable. "People's minds are often fickle and uncertain, especially in sickness, so you need him with you in order for you both to stay grounded. If you spend too much time in there by yourself, you might end up damaging something."

_Oh, well, that's just fantastic_. Toshinori gives a quick nod, steeling himself as much as he can. "How long will you be able to keep me in there? Is there any sort of a time limit?"

"Technically there is, but since perception is different in the subconscious, it doesn't matter. You just focus on helping him out and I'll do my best to make sure you're in there as long as possible!"

His focus then shifts to Izuku, who looked so young and frail. As the rhythmic beep of the machines steady on, Toshinori is reminded of the promise he made him not too long ago.

_Don't worry, my boy. I'm coming._

"Are you ready?" Yui asks softly. Toshinori meets her gaze with conviction.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Inhaling deeply, Yui bows her head and closes her eyes. Suddenly, her hair begins to illuminate, the colors suddenly glistening and moving. A fluorescent stream of light then appears, swiftly making its way down her arms, across her hands and into Izuku's and Toshinori's fingertips. There's a gentle warmth that starts to spread throughout his veins but before he can react to the phenomenon, Toshinori blinks and his surroundings change in an instant.

* * *

The sudden change of setting has caused his heartbeat to go sporadic and he has to take a minute to recollect himself before looking around. When he does, it's a little underwhelming.

He's now standing in a vast and empty space bathed in a dark purplish hue, tapering into a black abyss in every direction. He's not sure how he thought it would look, what with Izuku's spontaneity, but he definitely didn't expect it to be so empty. _Empty..._

Toshinori realizes that he's all alone.

"Young Midoriya?" Nothing.

_There's a small chance that he won't be there when you first appear..._

Taking a step forward, Toshinori cups his hands around his mouth and calls again.

"Midoriya!"

The only response he gets is his own repercussions, his voice carrying out in long echoes. _Crap, I knew this would happen. This is going to be harder than I thought. _He scratches the back of his head as he tries to think of what to do next.

He startles as mist begins to gather around his feet and on the ground. Faint whispers also come into play, resonating all around him.

"Midoriya...? Hello?" His eyes dart back and forth as he tries to pinpoint the source of the whispers. Apprehension quickly grows within him.

He takes another step towards where he thinks the sound is coming from, but it's stiffer than the first. Despite having been a Pro Hero for decades, facing many intimidating villains and being in plenty of terrifying situations, when it comes to 'paranormal' type stuff, i.e. stuff like this, the poor man gets easily spooked.

He forces down the lump that's grown in his throat and shakes himself out of his fear, walking with more fervor. _You can do this, you gotta find him,_ Toshinori tells himself._ You can't allow something so small to scare you, you're the former Number One Hero for goodness sake-_

All of a sudden, the whispers stop, making him freeze in place. The mist then rises up into the air and forms a smoky silhouette of a massive creature. Toshinori doesn't miss the signature lightning sparks that begin to crackle within it.

_Is that-?_

He has barely any time to make sense of anything when the creature, upon seeing him, bares it's teeth, letting out a nasty snarl before rearing back on its hind legs.

"Shit!" Toshinori panics, knowing exactly what it was going to do. But just before it can pounce, a flash of white crosses his vision and someone is suddenly there in front of him, one arm extended outward.

It's a woman with long dark hair and a familiar flowing cape. Toshinori's jaw drops.

"M-master?!"

Nana Shimura turns only just enough to shoot a knowing grin towards the bewildered blonde. She faces forward again and stands her ground, silent and firm. The creature stops and trembles, fury clearly evident- but it doesn't attack. Within mere seconds, it actually disassembles, the mist spilling back onto the ground and One For All dying out. Whispers fill the space once again.

Shocked, Toshinori can only gawk. He's not sure which was more surprising- that a menacing creature just came and went like that or that his late mentor seemingly showed up out of nowhere. Nana turns around and places her hands on her hips, as if in slight exasperation, giving him a disappointed look.

"What? It's not like I could've known what was going to happen!" He sputters, feeling a lot like the young teenager he was when he saw Nana last. She was always reprimanding him back then as well, now that he thinks about it. She just shakes her head, disappointment melting into happiness as she smiles again and grips his arms, getting a good look at him. Gentle fingers trace his face and Toshinori knows that the sight of him so sickly is a little worrying; he can tell she's concerned. But her smile never waivers.

He finally takes in the fact that Nana was really there. She was right there in front of him and not gone forever.

There was so much he wanted to say. "Master, I..."

he reaches out to her only to have her hold a finger to his lips, mouthing the word 'shhh'. The way her eyes widen indicate the fact that she's asking this of him because it's serious. He keeps quiet, despite wanting to ask why. He wonders if it has anything to do with Izuku.

Nana then turns on her heels and grabs Toshinori's wrist, dragging him towards a darker part of the space. He stumbles over his feet as he follows her; he forgot how fast she walked. The further they go out, the louder the whispers get. The mist also begins to thicken, gather and build.

It's up to their knees, then their waists, then their shoulders.

Toshinori's heart is pounding by the time the mist reaches his chin despite the fact that Nana, who had already completely vanished beneath, keeps pulling him along, undeterred. By this time, the voices are also screeching and, though he may not be allowed to speak a single word, the string of cussing going on in his mind is unrestrained.

As soon as he's under, multiple scenes begin to unfold before him and the voices take shape. The air was also thicker and hotter, a sweltering mass making Toshinori super uncomfortable. He doesn't quite know where to look first but he quickly learns that the scenes are some of Izuku's memories- and they're not pleasant.

In one moment, he sees Izuku and Mirio walking down a street in their hero uniforms, both chatting with one another until a little girl runs out and bumps into Izuku. Toshinori recognizes her as the child they saved not too long ago. Eri, was it? The scene shifts again and again- little Eri is gripping Izuku's uniform begging desperately for him not to go one minute and Overhaul is holding her hand, leading her away the next. Sweat breaks out on Toshinori's brow.

All in a near instant, Izuku is left standing alone, back faced towards his mentor with One For All crackling around him. The voices pierce the air.

"You should've taken her but you let her go!"

"You let her get hurt."

"You allowed that to happen! What kind of a hero does that?"

"You're useless."

Toshinori is taken aback by the bitterness. The hate. It makes him shudder to think that this was all going on inside of Izuku's mind and an overwhelming urge to protect him kicks in.

"That's not true..." he says thickly. Nana notices the fire in his eyes and the way his jaw is set. She knows him inside and out and it seems that nothing has changed since she's seen him last. Admirable as it was, she also knew better.

She keeps a firm grip on his wrist and pulls him closer to her, beckoning him to stay put and to be quiet. This was only just the beginning and he needed to pay attention.

The temperature steadily rises as other scenes unfold.

They watch Izuku get rejected harshly by Nighteye. Izuku finding out about All Might's pending demise. Izuku yelling for Young Bakugou before he gets kidnapped. Izuku getting bullied in school and told to go kill himself. Izuku finding out that he was Quirkless.

He's continually plagued with ridicule all throughout. Words like 'weak', 'pathetic', and 'worthless' are thrown at him over and over again. The voices just don't stop.

It cuts Toshinori deep and he thinks it can't get any worse until, at the very end, the same creature that had almost attacked him earlier forms again. This time, though, it is bigger and more haggard looking. It's grotesque frame then towers over Izuku, a low growl escaping it's mouth while it rears back, ready to strike. Izuku doesn't seem to be aware of it at all.

Toshinori moves without thinking, shaking himself free from Nana's hold and bolting towards his young charge.

"Watch out!" He yells, madly reaching out for Izuku. When he tries to grab him, however, Izuku and everything around them disassemble back into mist, pouring out on the floor, sending Toshinori toppling over. The air thins out and and the temperature drops.

* * *

They're back where they first started.

_Damn it!_ Toshinori's shaking as he pushes himself into a sitting position. He furiously wipes the sweat from face, breathing heavily. Grief, anger, and heartache are amongst the many emotions that were burning inside of him.

He always knew that becoming a hero would be hard for the kid but he never took into account Izuku's suffering from before their first meet up. He remembers how hard it was for him when he was quirkless but he doesn't ever remember struggling that much.

_All of that..._

Everything he just witnessed keeps playing like a broken record in his mind. His kid went through all of that and he's been keeping his feelings bottled up this entire time.

Toshinori wishes very much that Izuku had been more open with him- more open with _somebody_ about it.

But now he's there and the real Izuku is still nowhere to be found. Toshinori is also most likely running out of time and on top of all that he hasn't even begun to scratch the surface on resolving the trauma to _maybe_ reverse the effects of the Quirk Flu. Some hero he was.

"Oh, Izuku..." He whispers. _How in the world am I supposed to help you?_

Out of nowhere, a door appears right in front of him.

Nana eyes it suspiciously as she places a tentative hand on Toshinori's shoulder. She's never seen it before and because of that her guard's up. Toshinori can feel her tension as he stands slowly.

It's a sliding door, common to most Japanese homes, but it was in poor condition. It's worn along the edges and there was black mold spread all over. Those same alluring sparks from One For All start to dance around the handle and that's enough to let Toshinori know that it's significant. _It's probably another memory, _He deduces, and he decides to approach it, despite the twisting feeling in his stomach and his mentor trying to hold him back.

After reassuring Nana with a determined look in his eyes, he goes to open the door, only to get shocked as soon as he touches the handle. He jumps.

"Ack!" He pulls his hand back and looks it over for noticeable injuries. Thankfully, there were none but he wasn't expecting something supposedly figurative to hurt so much. He tries touching the handle again but he's met with the same electrically charged output. He cards a hand through his hair with irritation as Nana lets out a loud sigh behind him.

"I know, I know! I'm trying to think."

He stews for a moment, going over other possible ways to get the darn thing open.

"All Might..." a small voice whimpers softly. Toshinori's head snaps up.

"Izuku?" His heartbeat picks up as he places his hands on the wood, leaning in close to confirm that that's where the voice was coming from.

"Please, All Might... save me..."

That was all he needed to hear. Every precaution and thought for his own well being is immediately thrown out the window.

Toshinori thrusts both hands on the handle and he's pulling as hard as he can, trying not to focus on the searing pain that was ripping through him.

"Toshinori!" He hears Nana scream for him, but he disregards it. He understands her now on a completely different level- the level exclusively reserved for parents and guardians. He knows. It's the reason he's doing what he's doing and he hopes she can understand it too.

The electricity intensifies and he starts to feel like he's going to pass out but after what feels like an eternity, the door gradually opens, a tiny gap forming between it and the frame.

As soon as it does, Toshinori is unexpectedly sucked in and he crashes into a cramped space.

* * *

"Ouch..." he hisses, gingerly grabbing his lower back. Everything was aching and smarting and he begins to seriously doubt his decision in being so brash. He's mid shift in an attempt to relieve the soreness in his body when he hears sniffling, someone shuffling close to him. His eyes go wide.

There sitting beside him was Izuku- but this wasn't the 15 year old boy he knew. This Izuku was much younger, probably not any older than 4 or 5 years of age. They were also sitting in a closet; clothes are hanging neatly on hangers and there are a few boxes of toys stacked right next to him. So many questions go through his mind but they're all pushed aside when he examines the little one more closely.

Izuku's knees are drawn in, tiny hands clasped around his ears and body trembling like a little leaf. His eyes are also shut tight and his bottom lip is quivering as small tears roll down his cheeks. It's a painful sight to behold and, honestly, quite alarming to Toshinori.

"Izuku-" Before he can comfort him, however, Toshinori is abruptly cut off.

"He's _quirkless_, Airi!" Someone roars. "Quirkless! How the hell does _my_ kid end up with no quirk?!"

"I d-don't know...the doctor said-"

There's a loud crash and that jolts the both of them. Little Izuku yelps and curls in on himself more. Toshinori notices a familiar action figure being cradled in the boy's lap.

"Please All Might... please come save me..." Izuku's tiny voice is pleading and it practically kills Toshinori to hear him sound so helpless. The roaring increases.

"You cheat on me? Huh? Is that it?! Is that why he's like that? _Look at me,_ _damn it!_"

Whoever this man is, he was obviously unhinged and it was setting off a lot of warning bells inside of Toshinori's brain. Even his voice shook the entire space. Toshinori can't help but cover his own ears to muffle the deafening sound and he grimaces at the accusation.

_Are they Young Midoriya's parents?_ His thoughts briefly turn to Inko and it dawns on him that he's never seen her husband. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he's never even heard Inko or Izuku talk about the guy. Not even in passing.

_But this can't be what he was really like,_ he thinks solemnly. _Izuku is so soft hearted and selfless. How could he be the son of someone this cruel?_ He eyes little Izuku who is now stifling tiny sobs. Toshinori's heart constricts.

"No! I would never do that to you, I swear!" The woman, who Toshinori now presumes to be Inko, is sobbing now, begging in desperation. He knows that this is a memory, knows that what's been done is done, it's in the past now, but it doesn't stop him from trying to think of a way to save her. Nobody should have to go through such suffering and he doesn't think he can handle watching it in first person any longer. The sound of a harsh slap then rings through the air, sending a chill down his spine.

Little Izuku gasps as he opens his eyes, hurriedly peeking outside of the tiny gap in the door. Toshinori looks out as well, genuinely concerned about what was happening. He pales as he sees Inko being pinned against a wall by a large man with sharp features, presumably Mr. Midoriya. She's covering her face and cowering in fear. Looming clouds of smoke are rolling out of the man's mouth and he's fuming with his next words.

"You're lying."

A deathly glare is set on Mr. Midoriya's face as he pulls Inko up by the front of her shirt, hand high in the air to hit her again.

All at once, the closet door is thrown open and little Izuku is running out, All Might action figure falling and clattering across the ground.

"Young Midoriya!"

"Izuku?!"

"No, please!" Izuku sobs. "Don't hurt mommy!"

Little hands are tugging hard at Mr. Midoriya's elbow and Toshinori watches in horror as the man, in a fit of pure rage, grabs Izuku and slams him hard into another wall with a sickening thud. He holds him there and continues to choke the poor boy, even as his small body starts to go limp. Green sparks are flying in every direction.

The scene becomes more chaotic as screams ricochet in the air and everything gets distorted.

"Stop it!" Inko shouts at the top of her lungs. Toshinori is scrambling as he frantically tries to find his way out. _I gotta do something, damn it, anything!_ He can't see where anyone is anymore but he can hear Inko loud and clear as she begins to struggle against something. He tries his best to follow her voice but he just can't seem to reach them. "You're hurting him! You're hurting our son!"

"He's not. My. _Son_."

Everything goes pitch black for a second before the scene resets itself.

Toshinori is now standing over little Izuku and his mother who are lying in crumpled heaps on the floor, soaked in blood.

His face is contorted in absolute disbelief and he finds that he can't move a single muscle. Sirens are blaring in the background and there's a big commotion going on in another part of the house but all Toshinori can do is stare at the grisly sight before him. Little Izuku's eyes flutter open for a brief second and as he looks over at his mother, something gut-wrenching becomes painfully clear.

_He... he just-_

An intense urge to vomit overwhelms Toshinori. The last thing he sees is all the streaks of green in the room whiz past him and at the small boy, eliciting a bloodcurdling shriek as they electrocute him.

It is then that a tingling sensation rushes through Toshinori's body and he's yanked from everything.

Time's up.

* * *

_Oof, sorry guys- the next chapter probably won't be up for another week or so, but hopefully it's not too much of a wait. Thanks again and happy holidays!_

_XO, Sensible Daydreamer_


	5. Chapter 5: Regrets and Resolves

_Oof, it's way later than I wanted to update and the next chapter will probably take longer to update- it sucks to get writer's block. I have every way I want to write this story but I tend to be a perfectionist so if it aint perfect I aint publishing lol. Anyway, here's chapter 5- it's more filler than anything but if you squint really hard you can see some Toshinko in there sooo there's that haha enjoy and Happy New Years!_

* * *

If Toshinori had a hundred yen for every time he's fallen over in the past twenty four hours, he'd have way more change than he'd know what to do with.

Upon rushing back to reality, he and Yui are sent flying backwards in their chairs. Toshinori gasps and grabs at the back of his head, which had connected rather hard with the floor.

"All Might?! Are you okay?" Yui frantically asks, crawling over to the man.

Toshinori coughs few times, traces of blood escaping his mouth as he braces himself up against the chair. "Ah... I'm fine, just a little winded. Are you alright?" Yui is quick to put Toshinori's arm around her shoulders, hoisting him up and steadying him.

"Y-Yeah, but you're bleeding!" She exclaims.

Toshinori fumbles with a piece of tissue he's pulled from his back pocket and coughs into it. He gives her a weak smile, about to wave off her concerns with poor excuses when shrill beeping fills the room. He shoots a panicked look towards Izuku's heart monitor. Lines are rapidly bouncing up and down on the screen and the numbers are changing drastically. Izuku's face is also flushed, skin glistening with sweat. His breathing begins to quicken and Toshinori does not like how wet it sounds.

Two nurses rush in and before the two can even do so much as blink, they're kicked out of the room.

* * *

It's late into the night and there are only a handful of people in the waiting room.

Toshinori is the only one sitting in his row of chairs, coffee in one hand untouched and running cold. Yui had left moments prior after receiving a distressing call from her husband about their baby. She had hesitated at first, not wanting to leave when things were so uncertain, but after some coaxing from Toshinori she had relented, telling him that she would be back soon.

There was no rush, though. Toshinori knew that the doctors wouldn't be out for a while. And when they do, he doesn't know if he wants to talk to them. He feels like he seriously screwed up and he fears the extent of the damage he's caused.

The clock keeps ticking and it's begun to irritate him. The sound is grating in his ears and he's close to ripping it off the wall. It isn't the real issue but it seems to be the icing on the whole disastrous cake that is this current situation.

It's a constant reminder of his failure as Izuku's protector.

Heavy footsteps cause Toshinori to glance down the hall and he sees a familiar little lady making her way to him. He gets up out of his seat to meet her halfway.

"All Might! I'm so sorry, I didn't get your message until a little bit ago- how is Izuku? Is he okay?" Inko asks, out of breath. She has bags under her eyes and her hair isn't as neat as it usually is. She rushed here and for good reason.

"I'm not sure..." Toshinori says quietly, unwilling to make eye contact. His heart is racing and it's suddenly hard to breath. "Can I speak with you for a moment? In private?"

Inko is caught off guard by the man's unusual behavior but she nods. "Of course."

They walk down the hall and find an empty recreation room. After making their way to the table farthest from the door, Toshinori pulls a chair out for Inko before grabbing a seat across from her. He can see her nervously twiddling her thumbs and he absentmindedly thinks about the times he's seen Izuku do that.

_Geez, I can't believe I'm about to say this_, he thinks. He has absolutely no right to pry, but with what he's just witnessed, he strongly feels that it's the only way he'll be able to know how to help his young successor.

He clears his throat and folds his hands tightly on top of the table. It's coolness is a stark contrast to the heat radiating throughout his body.

"You..." Inko blinks as Toshinori's voice cuts through the silence. "...you're not Izuku's biological mother, are you."

Inko gasps a little, making Toshinori wince. She then shrinks away, looking dejectedly down at her lap. Toshinori instantly regrets everything. He hides his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so disrespectful-"

"No, you're right." she interjects. Toshinori peeks at her through his fingers. Her eyes are filled with tears but her expression is even. It was like she was accepting conviction of a serious crime. "I'm not his real mother."

Even though it was what he expected, it still doesn't stop Toshinori from being completely floored. She was termed as the boy's mother, not a legal guardian, and Izuku had never told him this truth. It wasn't like Toshinori's life depended on knowing such information, but it would've been nice to be kept in the loop. The look on his face must be funny because the moment Inko locks eyes with him she laughs a little, wiping away her tears.

She pulls a wallet out of her bag and opens it up, revealing a worn photo of Izuku as a baby being held by a woman who looks exactly like her. "This is my sister. Izuku's real mother...Her name was Airi and she was only a few minutes older than me."

She gently hands the photo to Toshinori so he can get a closer look. "Airi..." he murmurs. '_He's Quirkless, Airi!_' That was the first thing Mr. Midoriya yelled after he entered the memory. _So that's what he was saying then._

"She's your twin sister?" Inko nods, clutching at her chest as if her heart's about to fall out.

"Yes. But even though we were the same age, she was years ahead of me, mentally. She excelled in a lot of things and was super mature for her age. She also had this really funny habit of muttering whenever she was lost in thought."

Toshinori chuckles. "Young Midoriya must've gotten that from her then?" Inko's smile softens as her gaze falls back onto the photo.

"Yes. Despite how callous his father was, Izuku grew up to be just like my sister, in personality as well as in appearance, and I couldn't be more relieved at that."

They're quiet for a moment before Toshinori asks the burning question. "What happened?"

"Hisashi..." Inko heaves a heavy sigh, pain flickering across her face. "Hisashi had grown up with us and he was a very persistent person. He and Airi were put in the same classes and he was always picking on her because of her quirk and making fun of her. I never understood why she kept talking to him but she told me that he'd change eventually.

He did, somewhat, but his temper never went away. They attended the same college together and come graduation day, strong feelings were brought out, probably because it was a sort of an ending for them both. Before I knew it, they were engaged."

Inko's brows furrow and her tone starts to darken. "I had always had a bad feeling about him but Airi seemed genuinely happy, so I kept my mouth shut and let her do what she wanted. She was smart, after all. But every time we got together, I always saw bruises. Sometimes I'd ask about them but she'd always brush it off. So I eventually stopped asking... I was foolish in thinking that she could handle him by herself... that she didn't need me..." Tears start to make their way down Inko's cheeks and Toshinori's heart begins to ache.

"You couldn't have known..."

"No, but I could've at least told her what I thought! I could've pushed harder for answers and If I had, it might've helped her see Hisashi as the heartless monster he truly was." Inko spits. Flashes of Hisashi grabbing Izuku and slamming him into the wall come into Toshinori's mind making him bristle. He couldn't agree with her more.

"I don't know exactly what you saw when you went into Izuku's mind but I'm guessing you know about the night Hisashi murdered my sister." Toshinori nods, trying not to get sick at that part of the memory.

"The night that that happened, I was beside myself." Inko whispers. "They told me what he had done and all I could think was that it was my fault. I let him do that to her and I had no right to be there to pick up the pieces.

Then they told me about Izuku... the extent of his injuries and how he would most likely not live to see the following day." Toshinori gulps hard at that. Despite the fact that the boy was still alive, to hear that he almost didn't make it scared him. He can't imagine a life without someone as wonderful as Izuku. "I'm not a religious person but I was praying to any god out there that would take the time to hear me. He couldn't die, not when he had so much to live for! And not when he was all that I had left of Airi.

It was selfish of me but I guess someone must've heard my pleas because he woke up. His recovery went so smoothly, the doctors wondered if he did have a quirk after all- one that helped him heal faster or something like that. I was just happy that he had recovered. When he woke up, however, he didn't have any recollection of what had happened."

"What?" At this point, Toshinori is more upset than confused; he can make a solid educated guess as to why that was and it's not winning Hisashi any points with him. Inko sniffles a little and pulls a tissue out of her purse, blowing her nose.

"It was quite a shock to me too because it wasn't just the night or week prior that he didn't remember. It was everything. He had no memories, nothing. He wasn't even quite sure of who he was either and it broke my heart.

But the doctor told me that perhaps I could use that to my advantage- they're not nearly as cautious with children nowadays as they were then but he seemed to think that it was better that Izuku not remember something so traumatic. At least not at first."

"So, you pretended to be his mother?"

Inko's voice starts to tremble. "Like I said before, I had no right, but yes. I never changed my first name but I did lie about my last name being Midoriya to those that pressed about it. It's a shameful thing to have done and I've carried that guilt with me even to this day, but all I could think was that I owed at least that much to Airi.

Despite how brilliant Izuku was, though, he never remembered. He remained unaware of everything that happened; Hisashi was sentenced to life in prison on multiple charges, so I never worried about him trying to interfere, but, still. I know I should've brought it up with Izuku at some point, but I couldn't! I just couldn't. I felt like I needed to protect him from it all. The sorrow, the pain..."

Toshinori is lost in deep thought. It was a lot to process for him and he's not quite sure what to say. He gets it- how she feels and why she did what she did. But he knows deep down that the ignorance in not dealing with such a traumatic experience has resulted in Izuku's incredibly fragile state of being, every other hardship adding on that much more weight. He's trying to piece together what he wants to tell Inko when she begins to weep.

"Mrs. Midoriya?!"

"I regret it! Lying to him, never telling him about Airi, being so selfish in letting him think that I was his actual mother. I regret it all! I just wanted him to be successful and achieve his dreams and be far away from all the heartache and suffering. But now he's sick and dying and I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to make it right with him! I mean, if you saw Airi's murder when you went into Izuku's mind it means that he knew about it this whole time... He kept it inside and shouldered that terrible weight this entire time...and I let him bear it alone!" Inko sobs between hiccups as she tries to wipe away all the tears being shed.

Toshinori, calm as ever, leans over the table and gently pulls her hands away from her face.

"Mrs. Midoriya." The warmth and softness laced through the man's tone gets Inko to stop crying. She peers up at him with bleary eyes and is startled when she's met with a beaming grin. "You're a brave woman. While I cannot say that the regret you feel will go away, I can assure you, with the utmost confidence, that Izuku will not die. I won't allow that to happen. I will do everything in my power to make sure he wakes up and recovers from this.

And when he does, I know that with as big of a heart as the one he's got, Izuku'll be grateful no matter what you say. His perception of you and his love for you won't change. Because you were there for him in ways that your sister couldn't be. Don't forget that."

Inko can only stare, eyes wide and clear. The wrinkles induced from stress have vanished from her face and Toshinori can see it. His words have made an impact on her and he can feel something leap in his heart. There was one more thing he wanted to say. Something he's wanted to say for a long time.

He slips his hands into hers and gives a tight squeeze.

"And I promise that no matter what happens, I'll continue to look after him and protect him. I..." Toshinori's chest swells with emotion, overwhelming love for Izuku setting his next words in solid stone,"...I'll be there for him in every way his father wasn't."

Inko breaks out into a beautiful and wide smile, waterworks starting back up again. Before Toshinori realizes it, she's out of her seat and throwing arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, All Might." Returning the hug, Toshinori feels tears of his own pricking at his eyes. _This time, for sure,_ he resolves.

_This time, my boy, I will definitely save you._

* * *

_Ugh, just give me all the dadmight, I will never get enough. Also, did you get the reference from that last sentence? Like father like son, eh? hehe Love you guys and catch you next year! ;)_

_XO, Sensible Daydreamer_


End file.
